You Told Me You Loved Me Castiel
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Holly Winchester and Castie have fallen in love. But how can an Angel and Human be together? It's not meant to work. There is only one way...but can Holly do it?


Holly Winchester sighed heavily and crossed her strong arms angrily across her chest. The look of frustration on her face was almost laughable to her brothers. But to Cass and Ruby it was anything but.

"You have got to be kidding." She snapped. Castiel shook his head.

"There is no other way around it." He said; his voice grated on Holly's last nerve. Ruby held out the pure silver knife to Holly.

"I'm not doing it. No." Holly said refusing to take the knife from Ruby's hand. Castiel had tried his hardest to get the oldest Winchester to agree to kill him but she refused. Although it is possible for one Angel to kill another, they had found a way around it. And that was for a virgin, who had never been possessed or gone any further than just kissing a boy to use a pure silver knife. Holly cocked an eyebrow when she thought over the instructions.

"You seriously think that I am as pure as a freaking nun?" She said. Her tone and manner of producing these words making Sam bit his lip to keep his comment to himself. Dean even had to think twice about it. She sounded far too much like him. Or maybe he sounded like her. Castiel pointed at the knife.

"You have to do it Holly." He said. The Winchesters had no idea why Castiel wanted to be killed.

"What like you want to be human or something? It's crazy Cass." She said. He gave her a soft smile. Dean had done it with Anna, Sam with Ruby…or almost with Ruby. So why couldn't Holly do it with Cass?

"I'm not a virgin anymore Cass, you know that." She whispered so her brothers wouldn't hear. He gave her a sad smile. He took the knife from Ruby's hand and placed it in Holly's.

"This is the only way. If you do this…then I'll be granted the choice of being an angel or a human again. You're doing this, not just for me, but for Jimmy too. Think about it." Castiel whispered. Dean, Sam and Ruby watched. Holly eyes filled with tears.

"I can't do it Cass. Not to you." She said her voice wavering as the tears spilled over, "I love you too much to lose you." Castiel hadn't felt this way before…was it guilt? Was it pain? Was it heartbreak? A romantic relationship was unheard of between an Angel and a Human before. Angel's live forever and never age. But a human eventually grows old and dies. Castiel knew that would happen to Holly. He had made himself a promise when he first developed feelings for her that he would not fall for her. But he began to feel more and more attached to her.

"You won't lose me Holly." Dean and Sam had no idea what the two were saying. They didn't even know of Holly and Castiel's feelings for each other.

"Yes I will. If you become human again…you won't remember me. I've read about that." She said softly.

"No…because love is stronger then anything. I'll remember you and love you just like I do now." He whispered, "I love you Holly,"

"No Castiel…you don't." She whispered; the knife slid easily into Castiel's stomach. As he sank to the floor of the motel room, Holly dropped to her knees sobbing. She had lost the only person she had loved more than anything else in the whole world. Sam knelt down next to her closing Jimmy's eyes and then holding his sister against him.

"It's ok Holly. It's gonna be ok." He whispered. Holly took a deep steadying breath and sat up straight again.

"Don't you understand Sam? I loved him! I loved Castiel! I was in love with a freaking Angel! It wasn't supposed to last anyway!" She said getting to her feet shakily. Dean gripped her arm to help steady her but her legs were like jelly, she couldn't hold herself up. Dean caught her under the arms and dragged her to her bed to sit her down. She turned her face to ceiling and Sam and Dean covered their ears, they knew what was coming.

"You told me you loved me Castiel!" Holly then drew a shaky breath and put her face in her hands and just cried. Nothing could help her. Nothing. The brothers were at a loss and Ruby had left. A knock at the door made all of them look up. Dean slowly opened the door. There stood a man about Holly's age, with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and a smile that she recognized instantly.

"Cass?" She said slowly and shakily getting to her feet from the bed. Sam was ready to catch her. Dean stepped back to let the man in the motel room.

"I told you I'd remember you Holly." He said. His voice was different but it was still Castiel. Holly felt her knees buckle, but Sam grabbed her as her legs gave way. Sam looked at the older man who stood opposite him.

"This is what you look like as a human?" He asked, Castiel nodded.

"Or what I _would_ have looked like as a human. I was able to choose this body." Castiel said gesturing to his new 'vessel'.

"Choose? Please tell me the poor kid was already dead." Holly mumbled from Sam's feet. Castiel smiled and gathered Holly under her arms pulling her to her feet. Dean and Sam had never seen this side to their sister. Se reached up, and with her index fingers traced the contours and features of Castiel new face. His eyebrows, cheekbones, nose, lips, and chin. Her hand paused as it reached his neck. Her eyes returned to his eyes. His deep brown eyes. Holly smiled.

"You really did come back to me." She whispered. He nodded.

"I really did." He replied. Holly didn't even hesitate; she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Long and passionate and hard. Putting everything she had behind it. She pulled back after a minute.

"You told me you loved me." She said. Dean and Sam were a little surprised. Castiel had never showed such emotion, let alone spoken of it. He nodded.

"That's right I did. And I meant every word of it." He smiled and kissed Holly just as enthusiastically. Holly smiled into the kiss hearing the fake retching sounds her brothers were making.

"If you don't like it, leave." She said breaking the kiss momentarily. Dean and Sam shook their heads and the last sound Holly heard was the door closing.


End file.
